Good Girl
by romansilence
Summary: Alex is Olivia's submissive wife and sometimes she's herder on herself than necessary. This is a Scene of their life together. Sorry, the summary sucks.


**Good girl**

by

romansilence

This story is dedicated to RosalieAnneliese whose Alex/Olivia stories inspired me to write the following little offering.

-x-x-x-

 **Author's Note** : Inspired by RosalieAnneliese's SVU stories I tried something new for me in this story. The few stories I've written so far featuring Alex and Olivia in a domestic discipline or D/s (Dominance/submission) relationship ("Corrective measures" and "Corrective measures II: It's Alex turn", "Alex, I lied to you" and to a certain degree "Pride, Pain and Passion") show Olivia as the more submissive of the pair. They also give them the opportunity to switch roles from time to time. In this story Alex is the sole submissive and switching roles with her beloved Mistress would never occur to her. Let me know what you think of this little story, since it's sort of a one-off.

-x-x-x-

-x-

„Your ten minutes are up, baby girl. Do you want to cuddle on my lap before I put you to bed?"

"Yes, Mistress, please. I promise I'll be a good girl from now on." Alex' voice was still thick with tears; there were still drops rolling slowly down her cheeks.

"Come here and let me hold you, darling." Alex flew out of the dreaded corner and snuggled in the slightly shorter woman's arms and on her lap. She flinched a bit when her freshly spanked buttocks and upper thighs came in contact with Olivia's slacks. The punishment spanking had been long and hard but deep down she knew that she had deserved every single smack and stroke. She should not have jelled at her Mistress, the other detectives and Captain Cragen earlier that day in the squad room.

All she wanted now was to be held by her beloved Detective and Mistress and forget all about the past day and the world around her but she knew from experience that her Mistress would first make sure that she had really learned her lessons and would not behave this atrociously again any time soon.

"Alexandra Jeanne Cabot, can you tell me why you had to be punished tonight?"

"Yes, Mistress. I had to be punished because I jelled at you and the other detectives and at Captain Cragen because our latest case is not going as well and fast as I would like. I jelled and lost my temper and called all of you names. I deserved to be punished. I know it's alright to be occasionally frustrated by the lack of progress in a case, but if a case is not going well it's not for lack of trying on the part of my detectives; and if I really think that I have to vent my anger with you I always have to do it without insulting anyone. There is never an excuse to using foul language; all I have to say can be said in a civilized manner. I promise to do better in the future, and I already apologized to Captain Cragen and the other detectives. Will you forgive me, Mistress?"

"You took your punishment well, Alex-baby, and I know that you are sorry for what you said. You are forgiven, baby-girl, and don't forget, I always love you even when you have to be punished. And now tell me are you up to come to the kitchen with me and have something to eat or do you want to snuggle under the covers early?" Olivia asked and kissed away the last remnants of tears off Alex' face. "You're my good girl, always, follow your heart."

"I'm your good girl again? Really?"

"Yes, really. You took your punishment well, all is forgiven and you have a clean slate." Olivia had expected Alex to at least smile at her words, to be relieved that her transgression was forgiven and forgotten. Instead her beloved submissive sighed, took a deep breath, and raised her head from her Mistress' shoulder, her gaze was cast down.

"Mistress," she finally said, "there is something you have to know. I'm not a good girl. I was very bad before we drove home after I apologized to the others in the squad room. I went to the rest room before we left. I knew that I would have to be punished once we were home. I knew I deserved it and I knew that it would hurt but that you would never harm me, but I still was afraid. I feared that I would do something foolish during my punishment if I did not find a way to get rid of a bit of my fear and tension. I did not use the toilet I opened my shirt and started to play with my nipples until they were all pebbled up and hard, and then I kneaded them some more until they had returned to normal. I touched myself without permission, Mistress, and I'm very sorry that I disobeyed my standing orders. Please punish me for my weakness and shortcomings and fears. Punish me, so, that I can really be your good girl again."

"And? Would I be right to assume that you already know how you would like to be punished for playing with yourself without permission?"

"No, Mistress Olivia. Even asking for a punishment comes dangerously close to trying to top from the bottom. You are the only one who can decide how your wayward submissive will be punished; that's your right and duty as my Mistress. It's not for me to even think about."

"Nice safe, baby girl. Once again your way with words pulled you out of the deepest water. Deciding on your punishments or other discipline is my duty and privilege as your Dominant. A part of me is tempted to let this transgression slide for once. I never would have found out if you had not told me just now, and you did not touch yourself to achieve physical gratification. You touched yourself as a form of stress relief, and I could see that with leniency – but the fact remains: You touched yourself without permission and that's a punishable offence. Tell me what would usually be the punishment for touching yourself without permission?"

"Under normal circumstances you would give me three to six strokes with the cane on the palm of my hands for doing the touching, Then you would either give me a breast whipping or a pussy whipping, depending on the part of my body I disobediently touched and I would be made to wear a clit clamp or the punishment brassiere for a few hours. I also would not be allowed to have an orgasm for at least a week."

"That's right, baby girl, but that's not what we will do tonight. I have something else in mind. I want you to return to the corner, get on your knees and cross your feet at the ankles, put your hands on your head with the palms facing the ceiling and intertwine your fingers. I'll put the kitchen timer to your right but I do not want you to turn your head to look at the time. When it chimes you may get up and stretch and come over to dining room where you will sit at the table and write an essay of at least a thousand words analyzing why you felt so much tension that you had to touch yourself. That's the first part of your punishment. The second and last part will happen tomorrow. Before we go to work I will give you three strokes with the riding crop on the palm of each hand and then I will lock you in the discipline brassiere equipped with a level six insert. And I will only take it off of you the next morning – and after that you'll have a clean slate as if nothing ever happened."

"Thank you, Mistress, you're very generous."

"We'll see if you still think that when your punishment is over and now, young lady, I suggest you take your assigned position."

"Yes, Mistress."

Alex got up from her Mistress' lap, walked over to the corner and knelt down. Olivia set the small portable kitchen timer and left the bedroom. She knew that the next twenty minutes would seem interminable to her beloved submissive and that her arms would hurt and tremble from the effort to keep them in position; and that would not be all. Her knees would hurt as well and feel as if they would fall off any moment now. To keep her balance with her ankles crossed she also had to clench her buttocks which, Olivia knew, would reawaken the pain from her recent spanking. Initially she had wanted to set the timer for half an hour but then decided that that would be too much of an ordeal for her usually well behaved wife. Olivia went to the kitchen and started to prepare a light dinner for them. Left to her own devices Alex would probably survive on vending machine food only.

So, Olivia had made it her duty as Alex' Mistress to provide her with at least one balanced, healthy meal a day. It had the positive side effect that she also got to eat healthy food and Olivia had quickly found out that she actually enjoyed cooking for them both. She kept an eye on the time piece built into the stove to be ready for Alex to join her when her corner time was up. She took the mini tablet reserved for Alex' submissive diary, her punishment book, their contract, their rules and the occasional writing assignment and placed it on the dinner table. They also had an old fashioned notepad Alex had to use when her Mistress decided that she would benefit from the repetitive experience of writing the same phrase over and over again, but since they would not need it this night she left it in its place in one of the kitchen drawers.

Olivia saw that Alex' eyes were red from crying and that she did not dare to look up. So, she pulled her in her arms and led her over to the dinner table where she made her sit on the upholstered chair. Alex hesitated a moment and then sat down with a soft sigh. She put her hands on her thighs and stared at the inactive tablet screen. Olivia asked her if she was alright.

"Mistress, while I was in the corner I realized that I do not deserve to sit this comfortably. You should make me sit on the Fakir board, make sure that the tips of the nails leave marks on my buttocks, maybe put some heavy books in my lap to guarantee that they draw blood."

"Alex, Baby-girl, you are coming awfully close to trying to top from the bottom. You know that, right? It's my prerogative to decide which implement or tool is going to be used to discipline you and I've decided that we'll get rid of the Fakir board. The three times we used it since we won it at the club, it broke your skin every time and that's further than I ever want to go when disciplining my good girl. We can either use it as our contribution at the next play party or I'll have the tips of the nails blunted, to make sure that it's only uncomfortable but no longer harmful. Now, before I let you get to writing your essay, tell me why you tried to influence your punishment just now."

"I don't want to contradict you, Mistress Olivia. I did not want to influence your decision in any way. I mentioned the Fakir board as an indication that I'm convinced that my punishment for touching myself in the rest room should be very hard. My sudden fear of the coming punishment for losing my temper in the squad room can only be explained as a lack of trust in you and that you will do what is best for me, what I need. I should have listened to what I know from experience instead of following the voice of my insecurities."

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, baby-girl, you better get started on your essay, You don't have to be finished by then. Take all the time you need to write your essay, but you will only be allowed to go to bed with me after I've read it and decided if there are extenuating circumstances after all."

Olivia gave Alex a gentle kiss on the forehead and returned to the stove. Alex followed her with her gaze. She had a wistful smile on her face. She was not looking forward to write what she intended to write but it had to be done. Her Mistress needed to know exactly how weak and pitiful she really was. Olivia had to know that when Alex had touched herself in the rest room at the precinct she had lost control for the second time that day. Touching herself like she had was not different than shouting at the detectives earlier and calling them names. It had been a victory of her baser instincts over her better self. Alex called up the text program and started to type.

The first few lines were a bit difficult but after that the words just flew from her fingers and she wrote almost as if in a trance. When she looked up Olivia was just putting the finishing touches on their dinner plates and carried them over to the table. Alex put the tablet aside and smiled at her wife, "I'm done with the essay, Mistress. I'll just have to proof read it after dinner."

"That sounds promising, baby. You can finish with it after you've cleaned up the kitchen. I'll take a shower while you do that and wait for you in bed. You can join me after I've read your written explanation. Depending on what you have to say, I also might modify your punishment tomorrow. And now, let's eat."

Alex cleaned up the kitchen in record time. She did not want to let her Mistress wait too long. She returned to her seat and reread her essay. She changed a few sentences, made them shorter and more poignant as if she were writing a closing argument for one of her cases. Olivia was already in bed when Alex was done. She was reading a case file but put it down when she heard her beloved submissive come in. Alex handed her the tablet and got on her knees at the side of the bed. She was nervous but knew better than to fidget. She knew that Olivia did not want to be disturbed when she was evaluating one of her essays.

Alex looked at her Mistress with love and trust shining in her eyes but was careful not to stare. At the start of her training Olivia had taken special care to teach her baby-girl how to look at her Mistress without being demanding or impatient and from time to time that had been a painful lesson to learn for the young ADA. Alex was starting to become impatient when Olivia finally looked up and smiled at her.

Then she said, "You. my darling wife, are very harsh with yourself, and I do not agree with your assessment. I do not see your bout of fear about your impeding punishment that led you to touch yourself as a lack of trust on your part. To me it was an emotional outburst, the aftermath of losing your temper in the squad room. You were over excited and slowly became aware what you really have said to the others and how in appropriate it was. I guess that you also came up with a good many reasons why you deserve a harsh punishment, and that it were those thoughts that caused your anxiety. It had nothing to do with your trust in my decisions. I already told you what I had planned as punishment, but I've changed my mind."

"Yes, Mistress, please tell me."

"I will, Alex-mine. Instead of punishing your hands with the riding crop we will use the tawse and instead of tomorrow morning we will do it now. That way most of the pain and swelling will be gone by the time you'll need your hands for work. To make sure that you don't rub your hands against each other I will fasten your arms behind your back with the palms facing outwards. Instead of the discipline brassiere you'll wear rubber bands around your nipples during the day and tomorrow night. And before we go to work I will give you a reminder spanking over my knees to make sure that you'll be on your best behavior in the days and weeks to come. And now, baby-girl get ready for bed and join me. It's time for a bit of cuddling before the sandman comes calling."

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you for not making me sleep on the floor. I would have deserved it for having been so naughty today."

"You're absolutely right, Alexandra. You'd deserve to spend the night on the floor without the inflatable mattress and your pillow. There's only one problem with that, sweetie, relegating you to the floor would mean that I can not hold you in the night. It would punish me as well; and I'm not in the habit of punishing myself. And now get ready."

Alex stayed on her knees at the side of the bed but shuffled a bit closer to make it easier for her Mistress to discipline her. Olivia pulled the tawse from one of the drawers of her nightstand. Alex flinched every time the implement that once had been very popular at British schools hit her palm. She flinched but she did not try to pull her hands away. She also could not help the tears running down her cheeks and rolling along her nose. When Olivia put the tawse back in the drawer she thanked her Mistress and sniffled a bit. Olivia sent her off to the bathroom and sat at the edge of the bed, a length of rope in her hands.

She used the rope to bind Alex' hands behind her back and made sure that the back of her hands touched, She used the ends of the rope to bind her fingers together to make it impossible for Alex to turn her wrists and press or rub her palms together. They snuggled under the comforter and Olivia told Alex how much she loved her and that she was her good girl even when she was naughty. Alex sighed in relieve and quickly fell asleep, secure in her beloved Mistress' arms as symbol of her love and care and discipline.

Olivia freed Alex from her restraints a few minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off the next morning. She sent her to the bathroom to get ready for the day and got up to prepare breakfast for both of them. After breakfast Olivia sent Alex in the bedroom for some corner time and went to take a shower. She left her there for almost half an hour, made her take off the terrycloth robe she was wearing and told her to get over her knees. Alex obeyed quickly. During her corner time she had come to the conclusion that she deserved more than just a reminder spanking for having been such a bad girl.

Olivia really only used her hand but she thoroughly covered every square inch of Alex' buttocks and the upper part of her thighs with hard swats. It did not take long for Alex to start crying and begging to be let up she also started to babble that she had learned her lesson and would never ever lose her temper again. Olivia knew that her passionate wife would probably not be able to keep that particular resolution, but she was also proud that Alex did not kick her legs and that she did not try to reach back to protect her backside.

After what seemed like an eternity to Alex but in reality were only about ten minutes, Olivia told her that it was all over that that she could get up and be held whenever she was ready. Alex' tears stopped, she got up and quickly cuddled in her Mistress' embrace, Olivia told her that she loved her and that she was proud of her for having taken her spanking so well. She allowed Alex to calm down and wiped away her tears. Alex made herself smaller and let her head rest on her Mistress' shoulder while Olivia continued to whisper comforting words. When it seemed to Olivia that her beloved was about to fall asleep she handed her two green rubber bands and told her how many times she had to wind each of them around a nipple; then she sent her off to get ready for work. Olivia took her gun, badge and cuffs from the weapons locker in their walk-in wardrobe and poured herself another cup of coffee while she waited for her Alex.

As usual Alex was a sight to behold in her dark blue court attire. She grabbed her briefcase and wanted to storm off, but Olivia held her back with a stern glance. She ordered her to take off her jacket, opened a few buttons on her blouse, pushed the cups of her bra aside, and checked on the rubber bands around her nipples. The band on her right nipple had been fastened as she had instructed. The band around the left nipple, however, was wound much tighter with two turns more than she had ordered.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!, Is that my good girl surpassing the degree of punishment I prescribed? Yes the rubber bands feel almost comfortable now, but that will change over the course of the day. They will make themselves known in time and before this day is over you will fervently wish to be allowed to remove them. But now that you have once again tried to top from the bottom I do not think that that will happen any time soon; and I thought that I had broken you of that habit, silly me!"

At her Mistress' words Alex had cast her gaze down and whispered, "I'm sorry, Mistress. I did not want to top from the bottom. It was an accident. I did not count the number of times I wrapped the rubber bands around the nipples, I just did it until it felt right and apparently that must have taken two turns too much on my left side. I'm sorry, Mistress. Please punish me."

Tears were clinging in the corners of Alex' baby blues. And despite her initial anger Olivia's heart went out to her distraught wife, "Calm down, my love. I see now that you didn't do it on purpose and that you did not try to hide your disobedience from me. You will not be punished for your lapse. You'll just have to spend another night with your hands bound behind your back for not being attentive enough as you put on the rubber bands."

Alex looked up and smiled at Olivia, "Thank you, Mistress, you're simply the best. I love you so much. You're so wise and fair and generous. There never was a better Mistress in the world than you."

"Hush, Alexandra; flattery will get you nothing. We have to leave if we don't want to be late for work. If we only had five minutes more we could spend it snuggling on the couch. Unfortunately that will have to wait until much later, and now, darling, off we go."

Much later became very very much later since Olivia and Elliot had to spend the evening chasing a suspect through half of lower Manhattan and half the night in the interrogation room to get their perp to confess. It was already past three when Olivia could finally call it a night. She found Alex fast asleep on the couch in the living room. She smiled when she saw that her good girl was still wearing the rubber bands and had cuffed her hands behind her back. She scooped her in her arms and carried her to their bedroom where they quickly would have fallen asleep under the covers. Had Olivia not seen the bruises forming at Alex wrists from the unyielding pull of the metal cuffs. She smiled, went to their paraphernalia cabinet and replaced them with padded bondage cuff. For a moment she even considered removing the rubber bands while her beloved was still asleep. Then she reminded herself that an integral part of being a good Mistress was consistency. She had to be true to her word if she wanted Alex to follow her rules and obey her orders, though she knew that removing the bands the next morning would not be possible without her beloved girl bursting in tears. After that she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her as well.


End file.
